


Because I Love Yoo

by aceZee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceZee/pseuds/aceZee
Summary: It's just a normal night where Kihyun walks back to his apartment when he helps a man in pain. Little that he know, the man actually stays in his life, save him and love him. In short : normal university fall in love story between Kihyun and Hoseok





	1. Are you okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo~ so, here again with Kiho, i just love em so much. I'm sorry for any errors and mistakes. Hope you'll love it.

It’s already 2 am and Kihyun is still practicing with the piano in the music room. Right after his last class at 5 pm, he went to singing practice that ends at 7 pm, yet he stayed back to practice more and there is he- with red, tired eyes and aching fingers from playing the piano non-stop.

Kihyun has been working on a new song for a competition he will be entering. He already gets the right note and keys but he just want to make sure that everything is perfect and polished. Soon enough, his eyes become so heavy, pleading for some rest and his stomach grumbles because he hasn’t ate anything since brunch (between breakfast and lunch, so yeah). He packs his things and arranges some music sheets and chairs. Once he thinks everything is on its place, Kihyun switch off the light and walks out of the university music room.

Oh man, his small body is so tired that his steps are so heavy and forced. Kihyun apartment is not far from the faculty building (thanks god), so he walks slowly enjoying the cold air of the night. Even though Kihyun enjoys day time more than night, perhaps because he likes to have everything productive and beneficial but that night is so peaceful and calming as if his stress is being sips out of him.

        

_Argh!_

 

Kihyun pauses his step and turns his head when he heard a groan. He scans the area but no one is there and it’s freaking 2 am! He got goose bumps and couldn’t think straight. Run! A small voice in his head telling him to run but right before he lifts his leg to sprint, the groan makes its presence again and the groan seems to be a human voice and sounds in pain.

 

Then, Kihyun spots a man half bent, standing but resting both of his hands on a bench. God, he must be in pain so Kihyun rushes to him.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Kihyun hastily asks the man and helps him to sit on the bench. The man face was shocked to see Kihyun but he grunts again unable to hide his pain. Kihyun catches a glance on the student card hanging on his neck; Hoseok. “Hoseok-ssi, are you okay?” Kihyun asks again unknowing the source of Hoseok pain. “I got a cramp.” Hoseok said while bending a little, touching his left calf.

Kihyun kneels in front of Hoseok and takes of his shoe and push his sole with his palm and another hand squeezing the calf. That’s what he had learnt from the basketball training in his high school but actually he himself was not sure if he was doing it right. Kihyun starts to worry as Hoseok face scrunches, gritting his teeth but fortunately after a few while, the cramp ease.

“Are you okay?” Kihyun lifts his head but he cannot make full features of his face due to dim lighting and yeah his so tired eyes. The only clear part of him is his blond hair and his toned shaped body. “y-ya, better. Thank you so much.” Hoseok moves his legs a little motioning he is fine. Kihyun fetch the shoe he tug off earlier to put it back but Hoseok hand was fast to stop him from doing so. “It’s okay. I can do it.” Hoseok shyly said but Kihyun pushes his hand away. “Stay still.” Kihyun slides the toes in the shoe but he stops right before he fits it completely on Hoseok heel.

 

“Oh.my.god. Your ankle is swelling!” Kihyun softly pulled back the shoe and support Hoseok heels with his hand. “Err, its okay. I’m fine.” Hoseok feel bad for burdening a stranger in this early morning. “You are from here right? Have you seen any first aid kit?” Kihyun points to the sports faculty entrance. Hoseok nods. “Inside the first hall, beside the door.” Kihyun puts his leg down and gets in the building.

Seconds later, Kihyun walks out with a roll of bandage in his hand. He sits on the floor, pulls Hoseok leg onto his lap and start wrapping the bandage around the ankle. “I’m sorry.” Hoseok mutters. Kihyun shifts his eyes to him and put on a smile while shaking his head. “Don’t be. May I ask? What happen with your leg?” Kihyun reverts his eye back to the ankle making sure he wraps it nice and tight.

“I sprained my ankle yesterday. Perhaps today’s practice makes it worse.”Hoseok replies with a more relaxed tone. Kihyun smirks and shook his head. How he wishes to nag and lecture at that guy like he always did to his close friends but considering Hoseok is a stranger to him he keeps his mouth shut.

Final roll of the bandage and Kihyun is searching for the bandage clip. Kihyun sighs remembering that the bandage is not a even a new one, so he takes his backpack and pull out a small guadetama brooch and pin it on the end. He then puts Hoseok shoe on.

“Done~” Kihyun smiles looking at his masterpiece, standing on his feet. “Let’s get you back, which block?” Kihyun offers his hand to Hoseok who stares blankly at him. “Block D.”

“Oh, mine is near there! Nice.” Kihyun pulls Hoseok arm over his shoulder and helps him to stand. They walked without talking too much because both are too tired to do so and the block is near.

 

“Thank you so much. I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t there just now.” Hoseok said when they arrived in front of his block. “No problem. But hey, don’t push yourself over your limit and make sure to put some ointment later. Take care.” Kihyun still can’t see the face clearly because his eyes already blurry calling for some sleep. He waves a little to him and walks away.

 

Hoseok is dazed. He smacks himself on his head because he doesn’t even ask the name of the guy. He feels so guilty but so glad that he met a cute guy who is willing to help him at freaking 2 o clock in the morning. Hoseok can’t stop grinning all night remembering the tender touch of Kihyun hand, the smirk on his face, the worried tone he speaks and the way he concerns of Hoseok. Yeap, he has caught Hoseok heart.

 

\---------

Changkyun nudges Hoseok when he notices he is not focusing to the lecture, instead he is doodling something that Changkyun can’t identify. “What’s wrong man? Stop acting up, that’s so not you.” Changkyun smirks to the older. “Nothing, it’s just I met someone yesterday at 2 am. He helps me but I don’t even ask his name.” Hoseok mumbles. “Huh? What if it is a ghost! Oh my god we got to go to the church!” Changkyun jokes but Hoseok doesn’t seem to care about it. “He’s so cute. He got that brown hair, quite short but he’s so caring.  He doesn’t even talk much. Look what he uses to pin my bandage.” Wonho shows the guadetama brooch to Changkyun. “Cute right?” Wonho grins widely.

“Oh, why did it seem familiar? I’ve seen it before but I can’t remember. Forget that. Hey man, just don’t get carried away too much. You look stupid.” Changkyun snickers and get back to the lecture in front. Hoseok stops doodling and tries to focus on the lecture but his mind is absolutely not there.

Twenty minutes left until the lecture ends. Suddenly Changkyun is waving excitedly at a window, but still secretly not wanting to be noticed by the lecturer. Hoseok turns his head and sees Hyunwoo, Jooheon and a guy. But wait! Hoseok grabs Changkyun arm. “Changkyun! That’s the cute guy!” Hoseok happily moves around his seat but still quiet not wanting to disturb anyone in the class. Changkyun gives him that weird look.

“What the hell man? Kihyun? He’s cute? You are really out of your mind. He’s a hella nagger. He could nag at you 24 hours straight without stop yet you said he doesn’t talk much? You’re so wrong man. You’ll regret to be in love with him.” Changkyun lectures him instead. “I’m fine with that if that’s what he is like anyway.” Hoseok still can’t get the smile of his face. “A fool in love is a fool in life oh my god shin Hoseok.” Changkyun face palm himself.

One second after the lecture finishes, Hoseok sprints out of the class. Before, Changkyun tells Hoseok a little about Kihyun and Changkyun told him perhaps they are at the music room as Hyunwoo and Jooheon always go there too. Hoseok is so excited to see Kihyun.

\-----

 

 

_No, not again._

Kihyun sighs as he sees a familiar figure of a very handsome guy, Jungkook. Jungkook has been bothering Kihyun for a few times already, asking him to go for dates and once, almost forcing him to kiss him. It's not that Kihyun doesn't want, but the whole campus knew how Jungkook is. He will change his partner when he get bored and just intend to date them because he can take advantage and use them. Plus, with his rich parents, he felt that he owns everything and nobody actually messes with him. For Kihyun, he might want the little guy to help him with the music assignment or anything else but he is sure he is nothing but a badass guy who utilise people for his own use, so knowing his true side, Kihyun tried to stay away from him.

"Hey cute guy, miss me?" Jungkook makes his way towards Kihyun. Kihyun rolls his eyes and tried to get away from Jungkook but the man is fast to corner him. "How many times should I have to tell you, I'm not interested in you! I have a boyfriend, so now, let me go. I have something to do." Kihyun pushes him but poor he, Jungkook doesn't even budge a little. "You've been saying that every time we met. C'mon. Stop lying, bet no asses want to be near you anyway. Date me, you'll be the happiest you can be, cutie." Jungkook words made Kihyun stomach rolling as he makes a disgusted face to him. "Fuck off bitch." Kihyun squirms to release from Jungkook who is just smirking with devil eyes.

From behind Jungkook shoulder, Kihyun sees a blonde hair man, looking surprised at the situation. Just when Kihyun about to yell for help, the flashback of yesterday rolls.

Wait! I knew him! He got an idea

"Hoseok, I'm sorry I'm late for our date. This guy over here might have something to talk to you dear." Kihyun changes his tone, tries to speak as cute as he can and as Jungkook turns his head to look at Hoseok, Kihyun makes a pleading face to Hoseok, scrunching his forehead, biting his lower lips and Hoseok was good enough to get what he mean.

"Yes, do you have any problem young man? I may need an explanation of what are you doing my boyfriend." Hoseok walks toward them with a serious face, even Kihyun feeling intimidated. Jungkook back away from Kihyun and the little guy rush towards Hoseok and grab his arm. "Let's go, Hoseok." Kihyun quickly pulls him to get away from there but Hoseok never leave his glare towards Jungkook.

“We need to go somewhere else.” Kihyun whispers to Hoseok as he continues pulling the arm with him. Hoseok pulls away his arm, making Kihyun to be a little bit startled but then, he hold tightly into Kihyun hand instead. “Come.” This time Hoseok leads the way towards the parking lot. Kihyun just complies as the first thing in his mind is to stay away from Jungkook.

They got into the car and Hoseok drives to a cafe outside the campus, not too far, Kihyun thinks, as it only take them a few minutes to arrive. They settled down in the cafe.

 

“Okay, Kihyun, you might need to tell me what had happened?” Hoseok starts the conversation while Kihyun looks at him as if he has 3 heads. “H-how do you know my name?” Hoseok laughs a little. “Oh that, Changkyun told me. Well, we haven’t properly greeted right? I’m Hoseok, shin Hoseok or a more friendly name Wonho” His smile is so killing that Kihyun almost melts looking at him. “Yoo Kihyun.” Hoseok nods.

“Well, that’s a pretty great acting you did earlier. I almost shit my pants y’know.” They both laugh with Kihyun remark of the incident. “Fair enough for someone who’s picking on my saviour.” Kihyun gulps with Hoseok reply. Saviour? Just then he remembers the night they met when Hoseok had the cramp.

“That’s too much to call me a saviour. I’m just helping you with your cramp. That’s not even --, forget it.” Both break into laughter. Hoseok asks him about Jungkook and Kihyun tells him the story from the start till the incident. Kihyun doesn’t realise how comfortable he is with Hoseok when he rarely even talks to stranger. Well, Hoseok is not that much of stranger. They both talk about each other without noticing the time that pass rather fast that evening. Soon enough, they went back to the university. They split goodbye and Hoseok goes to the sports faculty and Kihyun to the arts faculty which building is beside to each other.

 

 


	2. Hoseokkie?

Days went by rather fast that week. It is already Friday which is the favourite day for Kihyun because there is no class on the next day so he wouldn’t have to worry about waking up late for staying up late.  He’s back at the music room after putting his things in his locker and pick up a few sheets of notes. The room is always empty on Friday and weekends, so Kihyun can enjoy all the music by himself. He likes it that he can pretend as a famous singer or pianist performing despite anyone judging on him.

_Okay Yoo Kihyun, let’s practice till you break!_

From referring to his notes to searching new notes on his phone, Kihyun manages to stay energetic and tries new things he learnt on the piano or his vocal chords. His heart is so contented whenever he is drowning in his own music world. People would say he is a freak, but Kihyun knows that if he wants his name to be known, he needs to work for it.

 

It’s already 1 am and Kihyun wants a kick of coffee. He sighed as he remembers he left his wallet in his locker so he had no choice to take them. He lazily walks towards the locker room and fiddling inside his pocket for keys.

He accidentally kicked on something small and hard. He reaches down to take a look on it, and it looks so familiar. That is his locker lock! He lifts his head and there he sees his locker door is hanging open ajar.

His locker is a mess. His books are scattered around and some of his music sheets torn. The packets of cookies are all open and crumbs are everywhere. He holds his head out of frustration. Wait, where is bag? Whatever, but Kihyun was fuelled with anger because he just cleans his locker yesterday.

Kihyun pulls out some of his books and start arranging when something falls to the ground, clattering. OMFG!. That is his room key. It has been cut into three pieces. This way, he can’t get into his room because he doesn’t own any spare keys.

He slumps against the locker behind him. Kihyun can’t do anything but sighs deeply. Right then he sees a sticky note on the wall of his locker.

 

**YOU GONNA REGRET FOR REJECTING ME SHORTIE**

 

 

“FUCK YOU JEON JUNGKOOK!” Kihyun yells even though he knew no one will hear that. Kicking and punching the air while gritting his teeth.

But then he realizes, instead getting a tantrum he needs to do something so he tries to calm himself. He reaches for his phone and starts dialling his near friends. He needs to at least stay the night because of his goddamn keys is ruined.

Hyunwoo—Minhyuk—Jooheon—Changkyun—

Everyone is driving him crazy because no one picks up. Kihyun called each at least 5 times before trying again.

Huu~ calm yourself Yoo Kihyun, someone going to pick up. Minhyuk, he taps the call icon.

Beep, beep, and beeeep until it is dead silence on the other. Oh great, now the battery dies. Kihyun is dead. He lays himself on the floor, sprawled facing the ceiling. Another great surprise, his bag is hanging on the pipeline attached to ceiling. Today is such a great _motherfucking_ day. Kihyun sighs for the thousands time.

Must Jungkook get this far just because he rejects him? What a kid. _Tsk_.  Suddenly his brain makes a great connection. He gets it why Jungkook done this, it’s his pride. Because Hoseok,

Hoseok~

Hoseok- he usually stays back a lot too. Kihyun gets up and run to the sports faculty building, silently hoping Hoseok is there.

 

 

Hoseok is still there. Kihyun is still panting from his run but he just stands by the door, amazed by Wonho who is doing his taekwondo routine. Wonho is in his taekwondo pants and fitted white shirt that has been a see through shirt because of his sweats. Kihyun takes a moment of silence to appreciate the view.

Wonho halts when he catches a glimpse of someone at the door. “Kihyun, what are you doing here?” his breath is uneven and sweat is still raining on him.

“H-Hey, I’m sorry to disturb you but I might need your help.” Kihyun hesitantly asks. Kihyun told what happened to Hoseok but he skips the part that of Jungkook is the mastermind. Hoseok shook his head in disbelieve. “Don’t worry Kihyun, I’ll help you but can you wait for a while? I need to change. I’ll come back.”

Kihyun feel relieved that he knew Hoseok. He is such a sweetheart, so nice and not to mention, sexy. A little smile appears on his lips.

After Wonho change and take his stuff, they move to Kihyun locker. Hoseok climbs up the lockers to take the bag they hung up on the ceiling and helps Kihyun settles his locker. Wonho can clearly see the sadness in Kihyun eyes. It is mixed with tiredness and chaos.

Kihyun agrees when Wonho invites him to stay the night at his room as his keys is--. On their way back, Hoseok casually wraps his arm on Kihyun back, but to Wonho surprise, Kihyun doesn’t even fidget, so he stays his hand there, sometimes stealing glances to the shorter boy. Perhaps Kihyun is too tired or he doesn’t even realise Wonho action.

-

“Hey, you want to take a shower? I can give you my cloth if you don’t mind.” Wonho speaks and finally earning an eye contact from Kihyun. “Ya, I would need that. Thanks.” Kihyun gives Wonho a soft smile but deep inside he is so touched and melting. His mind however, is still messy, thinking that he has to go to the student service tomorrow to get a new key and that douche Jungkook will never stop his revenge after all. But while he is with Wonho, he decides to let it go for awhile.

Kihyun puts on the grey shirt and a sweat pant Wonho gives him earlier after he finishes his shower. It seems too big on him but he loves to wear oversized outfits anyway, except the pants that seem to be falling off at anytime. He walks out of the bathroom and sees Wonho is lying on the couch focusing on his phone. Kihyun walks toward him while wringing his still wet hair.

“Oh, you’re done. You can sleep in the room. I’ve put your bags in there and yeah, if you’re hungry or anything just take anything in the kitchen, but I don’t have much though. Make yourself comfortable, Kihyun.” Wonho perfect smile fits his caring and sweet self. Kihyun just nods and walks towards the bedroom.

“Urm, if I sleep here where will you sleep?”Kihyun stops right before he enters the room. “Don’t worry Kihyun, I’ll sleep here and I still got something to do. So just sleep comfortably okay?” Kihyun catches a lump of blanket and pillows on the floor. “Hey, I can sleep there, I feel bad that you have to sl-.” Before Kihyun manages to finish, Wonho swiftly makes his way towards Kihyun and open the door behind him. “Get some rest Kihyun, I’m fine sleeping there. Just get some sleep. You face too much thing today, just clear your mind aight?” Wonho softly pushes Kihyun into the room and ruffles his hair. “Thank you.” Kihyun mouthed slowly and Wonho moves back to the couch. Wonho room has a soft smell of vanilla and wood. Kihyun immediately fall asleep once he put himself comfortably on the bed. In his dreams, he feels the warmth of Wonho arms that hold him when he was in stress before.

Everything is so calm and mesmerizing when suddenly the air is disturbed by an alarming sound of neighbour alarm clock. What the heck, he feels like he just sleep 10 minutes ago and it’s already morning.

Kihyun forces himself up; he is a morning person anyway. He walks to the living room with his hands gripping tightly on the waistband of the sweatpants avoiding it from slipping. Wonho is still sleeping soundly, wrapped in a bunch of blankets and a blue cookie monster plush toy in his grip. He looks so pure and angelic added with his suave appearance. Kihyun takes his time appreciating Wonho perfect visage. He walks around the living room, looking at the frames of pictures hanging around it and his eyes fall to a small cage housing two cute hamsters.

 

Kihyun kneels in front of the cage. Two little cute hamsters moving slowly around the cage and Kihyun can’t help but to make cute faces because of the cuteness in front of his eyes. “Aigoo so cuteeee.” Kihyun keep repeating the word eyes following the hamsters.

 “Cute right?” Kihyun nearly jumps when Wonho suddenly appear beside him and because of the close proximity between them. How can someone be so drop dead handsome when they just woke up? “This one is chimchim, that one is taetae.” Wonho points towards the full brown hamster and then the hamster with a white stripe on its head. “They’re so cute.”Kihyun is still immersed with the hamsters that he missed the wide smile on Wonho watching him lovingly.

 

Once Kihyun finishes adoring the two hamsters, he turns to see Wonho is sitting on the couch; all the blankets and pillows are already arranged. Kihyun stands, hands still clasping on the waistband. “I’m going back now. Thank you for letting me stay and your clothes, I’ll wash them and pass to you later.” Wonho laughs a little. He just nods and Kihyun moves to the bedroom, he changes into his cloth and readily to go back. He makes sure the bed is back to the way he entered before.

“Well, do you perhaps want me to accompany you?” Wonho asks sending Kihyun to the door. Kihyun just shakes his head. “It’s fine and thank you so much. See you later.” He smiles and waves to Wonho leading his way to the student service department to settle about his keys. Once everything settled, he returns to his room and Kihyun rests himself on his bed. That is when his phone vibrates in his bag. As far as he remembers, his phone is out of battery but right now it is fully charged.

In the notification bar, there is a lot of miscalls from the guys he tried calling last night and tons of message. So he starts replying them one by one starting from the earliest. Kihyun gasps when he sees the latest message. From Hoseokkie :3

 

What?! Hoseokkie? The more he thinks then he understands. Apparently, Wonho charged his phone and saved his number in it. He giggles when he taps on the picture Wonho saved as his contact picture.

 

Kihyun taps on the message.

 

 

 

 

 

> _**From: Hoseokkie :3** _
> 
> _Kihyun, everything’s good?_

                                                                  ** _To: Hoseokkie :3_**

                                                                _Yes, everything’s fine. I’m already in my room. Thx._

 

 

> **_From: Hoseokkie :3_ **
> 
> _Oh okay, good to hear then. And if anything happens or if that rascal makes a mess again please tell me, okay?_

 

 

 

**_To: Hoseokkie :3_ **

_Yeah okay, sure. Thanks_

 

Kihyun blushes. This guy is something.

Kihyun doesn’t realise he has been smiling so wide that his jaws hurt. He is so relieved that their fateful encounter has really saved his life. He didn’t feel this as falling in love feeling isn’t it? He thinks so. Kihyun planned he should pay a visit to Hoseok someday and treat him as he helps him a lot already. He thinks of simple dish for Hoseok so he decides on making japchae and tangsuyuk. He puts a lot of thought on it and decides to meet Hoseok the next day.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay don't get me wrong, jungkook is nice, this is not affliciated to the golden maknae, i love him tooooo


	3. Please call me back

Much to Kihyun concern, his fridge don't really have enough ingredients so, he goes to the supermarket, grabbing all the things he need and some household stuffs. He know that he could just buy any food from lots of restaurants there, but he trust in his cooking skill plus, he got this mindset of "homemade food always tasted like sincerity". He puts his mind and heart into the cooking, hopeful for having everything perfect in his way. He packs the food nicely and stuff them in a bag. 

 

Later around 6 pm Kihyun makes his way to the sports building, believing that Hoseok must be there because he always did. His hands gripping tightly the strings of the paper bag with the foods he made and another bag of Hoseok clothes he wears yesterday, freshly washed. He can’t hide that he is actually excited to see him.

 

Kihyun is right, Hoseok is there. He is there but he is not _alone_. 

 

He is with a tall lanky man, with soft wavy hair and noticeably wide lips. Everyone there knows him. He is a renowned model undeniably popular amongst the student, Chae Hyungwon. Kihyun stood there for awhile, witnessing the intimate interaction between them; Hoseok leaning on Hyungwon and they seem to have a very humorous conversation as he sees the way Hoseok laughing his ass off. Kihyun is unsure of himself acting weirdly; he wonders why his heart ache seeing Hoseok like that and why he can’t make his way towards the guy when he doesn’t have any feeling for him.

Kihyun turns on his heel, steps rather fast but not forced; more to willingly lead his way far from Hoseok. He quickly returns to the students’ residence but once he pass by Hoseok block, reminded him of the clothes Hoseok borrowed to him. He storms his way to Hoseok floor and leave the bag with his clothes in front of the door. His other hand still gripping tightly on the paper bag he keeps the food and not thinking twice he leaves to his own apartment.

Kihyun shuts the door tight. He tries hardly to regain calmness but his mind isn’t helping so he settles his stuffs on the coffee table. He quickly un-box the food he made earlier. He stomps to the kitchen and grabs himself a chopstick. Kihyun shoves the japchae and tangsuyuk in his mouth, stuffing them all he can. He can feel himself getting anger and stress lingering in his mind. He shoves the food quickly and a lot in a time inside his small mouth that it makes his mouth to bulge like a squirrel stuffing a whole chestnut in it. His chest starts to get stuffy so he starts punching lightly on them. He nearly choked so his eyes all watery and red. Torturing himself like this ease away his anger a little that he can think about another pain instead of the pain in his heart.

Kihyun is unsure why he acts like a hormonal teenage girl who gets frustrated for petty things; unless...unless he has feeling for...hoseok. Kihyun shakes his head denying, Hoseok is a hot guy with a great features so of course he is not single! With a model, he truly fits the picture as his couple. What on earth, he knew he will get no chance to be with Hoseok. He just wants to thank him because he helped him, but it feels a lot more than that.

He is disturbed by the buzz from his phone. It’s Minhyuk calling using face time. Kihyun quickly wipes his eyes but he can’t swallow the foods so he just keeps munching them. He swipes the screen to pick up the call, hoisting it with his left hand to level of his face.

 

_“Ay, Kihyun. What are you doing- yah! Why did you eat like that??!!”_

Kihyun just smiles sheepishly. He keeps on munching the food.

 

_“Idiot, you can get indigestion you know! Anyway, are you free tomorrow?”_

Kihyun thinks for awhile and nods.

 

_“Yay! Let’s go to Beef festival tomorrow! As always, we’ll ride Shownu’s car. So tomorrow at 9 am. Okay?”_

 

Kihyun eyes light up when Minhyuk mentions beef. Kihyun is finally able to talk as he swallow the food forcibly.

 

 _“Alright sir! I’ll be there at 8.59 am sir!”_ Kihyun jokingly makes a salute hand at his forehead like what soldiers do to greet the upper class.  Minhyuk giggle is so cute even it is so slow.

 

 _“Okay, see you tomorrow Kihyunnie and... don’t stress too much okay?”_ Minhyuk voice is cheerful but is laced with concern in the last part.

 

 _“Am not. Bye Minhyukkie, see you later.”_ They bid goodbyes and hang up.

 

Minhyuk certainly can read Kihyun condition, knowing whether he is stressed or fine. Perhaps, being friends for 7 years making him so comfortable with him. Minhyuk truly understand his condition so if he ever tried to hide, the guy will always know.

Kihyun starts wiping the mess he made on the table; when he was mad before and started shoving the food carelessly so it results as the food flying everywhere near him. His phone goes off again, signalling someone is calling.

_Hoseokkie :3_

Kihyun ignores the call. What if Hyungwon get mad because Hoseok contacting him? He has had enough with Jungkook getting in his pants and he would likely not to have a trouble with the most popular model boy in the college. He thinks it’s the best to ignore Hoseok. He feels a slight pain deep in his heart but he chose to ignore it and blames himself; of course Hoseok has a boyfriend! Someone so hot and gorgeous wouldn’t be single anyway and Hyungwon fits his picture perfectly.

Immediately Kihyun put his phone on silent and pulls himself into bed. At least tomorrow he gets to spend some time with Minhyuk and his best friends so he can forget about Hoseok, perhaps.

 

 

Kihyun puts on a black printed short sleeve and a pair of ripped jeans. Too lazy to style his hair, he decides to put on a cap. He reaches for his wallet and phone, locked his door and walks straight towards the parking lot. While waiting for the others, he checks his untouched phone. Kihyun feels pretty bad because Hoseok left him 23 miscalls and few messages. He taps on the message, noticing the time the message was sent; 1:00 am.

**_Hoseokkie :3_ **

_Kihyun, I went to the arts building. I thought you were there, because y’know, you always did. But I didn’t see ya, neither the kids there. Everything’s alright??_

_Please call me back! I need to know are you fine??_

_Kihyunnnnnnnnnnn_

 

Kihyun hesitates. Do Hoseok really care? Or is he just obligated to help Kihyun because he is in a pathetic condition? Kihyun brushes it off, reminding himself to not think about Hoseok. He quickly types to reply him.

 _ **I’m sorry. I went back early yesterday. Everything’s good. Thx**_.

Just as he hit the send button, Minhyuk happy screech pierces his ear. The platinum hair skips happily to him with Hyunwoo following from behind. Minhyuk pulls him into a quick embrace and Kihyun will be typical him, trying to push Minhyuk away but in his heart he don’t actually care because Minhyuk is his best friend and he was already used to him.

 

“You’re late Minhyuk.” Kihyun tries to annoy the guy.

“Hello! I said 9 am and it is 9 am sharp right now, you’re the one who arrives too early.” Minhyuk rolls his eyes and Hyunwoo just laughs at his boyfriend.

 

They got in the car and Hyunwoo starts driving. “Wait, Changkyun and Jooheon aren’t coming?” Kihyun asks noticing their absence. “They are going later because Jooheon got a ‘thing’ this morning and Changkyun accompanied him.” Hyunwoo explains and Kihyun just nods, seeming not interested with Jooheon ‘thing’ and stuff. Minhyuk unstoppable chatting actually makes the time to fly fast as they already arrive at the festival. Fitting to the name of festival, the place is flooded with people so it actually took them a while to park the car. As soon as they approaches where the stalls there, the smell of cooked beef fills the air so Kihyun can’t help but gulps his spit hungrily. They got to taste quite number of samples and it just adds to their craving to eat. Finally they settle inside a restaurant which by not much less people than other shops.

Hyunwoo order quite a large serving for them 5 people but Kihyun doesn’t raise any question as the kids are monsters when it comes to food. Not long after that, Changkyun and Jooheon arrive too. “Where are the others?” Minhyuk asks Jooheon right after he takes a sit. Others? Aren’t they all had already arrived? “They’ll be here in a minute, probably because of the parking thingy.” Jooheon simply answers. Just as Kihyun about to open his mouth to ask, two figures approach their table.

It’s not just a random figure, it’s...

 

“Hoseok! Hyungwon! What took you guys so long.” Minhyuk rises from his seat to give them a quick hug like he always did. Kihyun can’t hide his widen eyes. Why the earth is round that he keeps seeing the same person again and again. Minhyuk perhaps not knowing that they knew each other, happily introduce them to him. Kihyun just put on a smile, not sincere but not fake. Kihyun starts to blame himself for sitting beside the empty sit, hoping for more space but ended up with Hoseok sitting on it, shoulder brushing each other so Kihyun shrinks himself on the chair, avoiding any more contact with Hoseok.

“Do you know how much it takes to drag Hoseok from the university until I had to say that his crush is going too, and then he agreed.” Changkyun snorted sarcastically. _Hyungwon_. Hoseok however just laughs him off and Kihyun doesn’t have the dare to see him nor Hyungwon, so he just stares at Jooheon in front of him. How he wishes to be in Hyungwon place that Hoseok can have a crush on him; that Hoseok always smile to. How much he wishes for that.

“Hey, it’s been so long I haven’t talk to you. I kind of missed your voice.” Hoseok finally talks to him, rather slow and Kihyun can’t help eyeing Hyungwon for if the man is keeping the eyes on him but Hyungwon is not and he is happily chatting with the others. It seems as if the others are giving him space with Hoseok. “What do you mean by so long? It literally still not over 48 hours since we last talked.” Kihyun adds in a snicker in his voice. “Yeah? It seems so long for me though.” Hoseok seems so flirty and Kihyun knew that side of him where he is so flirty and playful, so he keeps his head straight. He reminds himself to keep away from Hyungwon and... Hoseok. He needs to avoid them at all costs. Maybe Hoseok notices the way Kihyun trying to avoid any conversation, so he stops his talking.

But Hoseok doesn’t stop. During the whole meal, he keeps putting cooked beef in Kihyun bowl as if he is watching him all the time even when Kihyun tried to stop him and when Kihyun finished a piece he quickly puts a new one. It continues until Kihyun himself stops Hoseok chopsticks from reaching his bowl and gives a short head shake. The latter gives up and Kihyun wishes badly for the time to pass quickly. He can’t enjoy the beef, even one. His feeling is overwhelming him.  

 

Soon enough, they finishes eating and head towards the parking lot. Kihyun quickly moves in between Changkyun and Jooheon when he notices Hoseok walking next to him. Whether it seems obvious or not, he did that to save his ass. He has had enough getting bothered by Jungkook and would do everything at all cost to avoid problem with Hyungwon too. He quickly gets into Hyunwoo car and shut the door. Just as he wishes, time flies quite fast when they were already bidding goodbye to each other.

Kihyun puts on a quick shower and rests on the couch. He checks his phone.

 

_**Hoseokkie :3** _

Y _ou are avoiding me :( why?_

 

Kihyun stares at his phone longingly. He wishes he could tell why and have the blond to comfort him. He puts his phone away and begins taking out his notes and starts his learning even though it feels different because he used to studying at the music room.

 ---

 


	4. Sorry, didn't know that.

It has been a week and Kihyun has been constantly avoiding Hoseok. He spend his time mostly in the library or in his own room, of course less time at the music room as that is the place where Hoseok can find him easily. And Jungkook of course, still on his revenge but it hasn’t bother Kihyun much such as putting a dead frog in his shoes and throwing eggs at his room door but as long as his things are safe he doesn’t intend to face Jungkook. And he always makes a mental note to keep his keys near him.

 

It is just a normal evening when they finished the lecture of the day. Minhyuk is complaining about the heaps of assignments waiting and how his body need a lot of caffeine. He always wondering, how Hyunwoo can listen to Minhyuk all day or do he talks less with Hyunwoo? Anyway round Minhyuk never loses his sunshine and happiness around anyone. So Kihyun loses himself again when Minhyuk forces to accompany him to the coffee shop a few blocks away from the arts building.

Once they enter the cafe, the sweet, bitter smell of coffee welcome them. They place their orders, Minhyuk order two; one for Hyunwoo of course. Kihyun is enjoying the coffee scent lingering the air. He chats with Minhyuk who seems like he never runs out of topics to talk about. Their coffees are ready and they walk out of the cafe. A familiar scent of vanilla hit him when he takes his first sip of his cappuccino. Why does his cappuccino smells like vanilla; smells like Hoseok. He turns his head to Minhyuk when he sees Hoseok behind him. “H-Hoseok.” Minhyuk turns to look at Hoseok.

“Hey Hoseok, you’re here alone?” Minhyuk gives him a quick hug and Kihyun tries his best to not look at him. “Y-yeah, n-nah, waiting for Changkyun inside.” He points to the cafe; smile never leaves his plump lips. “You guys going back? Wanna get a ride?” Hoseok offers once he saw Changkyun walks out of the shop. “Sure! Thanks.” Minhyuk quickly accepts and Kihyun still looking away, diverting his sight to Changkyun.

 

The car is parked near a joint and Kihyun loses his chance when Changkyun shoves him away. “Front sit is yours.” Kihyun has no choice so he open the door, fastens the seat belt and head turns to look outside of the window. He can see the reflection of Hoseok, staring at him while fastening his own seatbelt.

Hoseok pulls over when they arrived in front of the students’ resident. Changkyun and Minhyuk get off the car and when Kihyun about to unbuckle his seatbelt, Hoseok tugs on his seatbelt, causing him to stay on his seat. Hoseok rolls on the window on Kihyun side. “Kihyun and I have somewhere to go. We’ll see you later.” Hoseok leans near the window; his face is so close with Kihyun. “Oh, alright then, see you guys later!” Minhyuk replies and Hoseok waves to them as he rolls the window back.

“What? Where are you taking me?” Kihyun is confused with Hoseok sudden action. Hoseok remains silent as he starts driving again. Kihyun crosses his arm and make an unsatisfied face. Later, they arrive at a quiet lake. Hoseok get off the car, so Kihyun takes that as a sign for him to get out too. They rest against the car bonnet, awkward silence filling the air.

 

“Why?” Hoseok starts. Kihyun feels a shiver down his spine because of the seriousness in Hoseok’s voice.

“Why what do you mean?”

“You are avoiding me, you are keeping away from me. Why?”

“Am not.”

“You are!”

“Am not. What makes you think so huh?” Kihyun adds a slight chuckle to kill the seriousness.

 

Kihyun can feel Hoseok moves and suddenly he stands in front of him, hands gripping his arms tightly. Kihyun eyes widen and his face turns pale. He jerks backward but he can’t move as his legs presses against the car. 

“You won’t answer my calls and not a single reply from hundreds of messages I sent! You didn’t stay at the music room and you didn’t go to extra practices! You keep yourself in the libraries and your fcking room and you didn’t hang out with your best friends because you know I will be there.”

Kihyun heart clenches. He didn’t expect to have Hoseok breaking down in front of him.

“Do you know how much I wanted to see you? To hear your voice, to know you are safe from any bastard. It hurts so much when you are avoiding me, what am I lacking that you don’t even want to see me? Tell me, Kihyun. Tell me.”

Kihyun tears are on the verge of falling. He moves his hand, the grips of Hoseok loosen and Kihyun raise it to softly caressing Hoseok cheeks. He doesn't know where he got the courage to do so, but it feels right. So right. Hoseok automatically leans into the touch.

“I don’t know what the feeling in my heart is whenever I see you. You know how hard it is to stay away from you. No, you don’t lack anything, instead you are perfect. And, you already have your ‘crush’ so I don’t want to find any trouble with someone boyfriend especially from a popular boy. I have had enough with Jungkook having his revenge. Avoiding you is the only choice I have, Hoseok.”

Hoseok shakes his head. His hands wiping away a few drops of tears that uncontrollably fall on his pale cheeks and a chuckle escapes his lips. “Do you mean Hyungwon? Oh my god Kihyun, he is my cousin. I bet you got the assumptions when you see me with him in the gym right?”  Kihyun face flushes in embarrassment, head dropping and his fingers clasping frantically.

“Sorry, didn’t know that.” Kihyun mutters slowly. He feels so bad for shutting Hoseok off. Hoseok notices Kihyun guilty face so he cups Kihyun chin, making an eye contact with him. Oh how much he misses the dark orb staring at him.

 

“I’m glad the reason is not me. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, Wonho.”

 

Hoseok engulfs him into a tight embrace. So tight that Kihyun can feel the ‘I miss you’ in that. Kihyun moves his hand, returning the hug, hands fisting Hoseok shirt. They stayed like that for a while, both expressing their love through that. Hoseok pulls away a little to face Kihyun.

“I want you to know that you’re my crush. No one else. Only you.” Hoseok eyes are shimmering as if he is very sincere with his words. Slowly, he leans forward, both foreheads are touching. Kihyun swears he can feel sparks in his stomach as their lips touches. This is a definitely a whole new feeling for Kihyun. He hands move upward wrapping Hoseok neck and pull him closer to deepen the kiss.

They both pulled away when they think it’s time. Both have a slight tinge of red on their cheeks. “Let’s get back home, it’s late.” Hoseok voices and Kihyun nods agreeing. They sit themselves on the sit and now there is no more awkward air around them. Hoseok free hand never leaves Kihyun’s. Kihyun never knew that he can get this side of Hoseok, the soft and vulnerable side of him. That side of him where he wants to be loved and cared for, to have his attention on.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't finished yet, hewhew kudos and comments are much appreciated! thank you for reading!


End file.
